1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing systems are known that are configured to provide one service through cooperation of a plurality of information processing apparatuses. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-182461 discloses an information processing system including an information processing apparatus that cooperates with an image forming apparatus to control and manage an application executed in an application execution environment.